Adventures in Monster Sitting
by misa1
Summary: Another old fanfic of mine that hadn't been posted on FF.net yet. Jack and Sally want to go on a well deserved vacation, but who can they trust with their children while they're away?
1. Interruption

  
Cold Rain slashed against the stained glass. Jack closed his eye   
sockets. The percussive rhythm reminded him of applause.   
Thousands of tiny palms meeting in admiration. He grinned, and   
then opened his eye sockets again.   
The weather was quite typical for a Halloweentown night.   
Cold and stormy. The thunder would soon roll in. Breathing a   
low, growling sigh, Jack turned to look at his wife.   
Sally sat on the edge of the bed. Her long hair was still   
damp from the bath and she carefully detangled it with a silver   
comb. She sat close enough to the fire that it's glow played on   
her pale scarred cheeks. The warmth sped the drying of her   
locks, but she was mindful to keep a safe distance given her   
rather flammable construction. She felt Jack's gaze upon her and   
looked up. He moved beside her. His skeletal fingers took the   
comb and he tenderly continued her task.   
"You always look so breath-taking in the fire light my   
angel.", Jack whispered against her neck. Sally giggled and   
pressed her wine colored lips to his. He laid the comb aside and   
slowly wrapped his long arms about her. 

They were interrupted by a mournful whimper emanating from   
across the hall. 

Sally looked up with a start. It had been a tiny, soft,   
question of a noise. The royal couple knew that sound well.   
They knew that should this faint question go unanswered, it would   
rise to a wail. A wail that would shake the window panes and   
echo all the way up to Jack's tower study. What else could one   
expect from a son of the great pumpkin king?   
Jack and Sally slipped out of their embrace and followed the   
cry into the nursery room. Both of their twins were awake and   
squirming.   
"Oh, what's the matter tiny ones?", cooed Sally. "Mommy   
and Daddy are here. You're safe."   
Halloween's illustrious king and his gentle queen had been   
parents for just over six months. Side by side they mastered the   
arts of cuddling, consoling and changing. Jack found it a   
challenging transition from his duties as demon of darkest terror   
to nurturing daddy. Sally faced her own difficulties. In so   
many ways she was still new to the world herself. Now she was a   
mother.   
"You're still better at this than I.", Jack whispered with   
a wink. Little Nicholas had fallen back to sleep nestled in   
Sally's arms. Held by his father, Jack Jr. yawned and rubbed his   
eye sockets, but remained awake and restless.   
"I think it's simple physiology really, the king   
continued. "Your lovely rag-doll form is much softer that my   
skeletal frame."   
Sally simply smiled. She brushed Nicky's skull with a soft   
kiss and laid him back in the crib. She leaned against Jack's   
side and sang softly. In a matter of moments, his majesty's   
namesake had drifted off. He was placed by his brother's side   
and Jack led his wife back to their room. As they climbed into   
their four-poster, Jack scratched his skull and said   
thoughtfully:   
"I suppose my parents, where-ever they exist, are most   
amused by how my little heirs seem to delight in their ability to   
make us drop everything and race to the nursery."   
"You think you were the same?", Sally asked with a grin.   
"I trust I was probably worse than both our little monsters   
combined."   
Sally laughed at this.   
"Mmm...but really, we have such good little princes." She   
lay against Jack's ribs. They were silent for a time, listening   
to the rain, watching the dying fire-light paint the canopy.   
"Our anniversary is approaching.", Jack said suddenly.   
"What would you like to do?"   
Sally didn't answer immediately and Jack wondered if she was   
already asleep. Finally she shrugged and hugged him tighter.   
"You know I'd be happy with anything we do together Jack."   
He kissed her head. As they lay in the dark quiet, he tried to   
come up with an inspired plan to commemorate the day of their   
union. Before long however, Jack's eye lids grew heavy. He   
stroked Sally's hair for a few more moments before succumbing to   
a thick, heavy sleep.   
  
  



	2. Morning

The town rooster crowed at sunrise. Like most Halloween folk,   
Jack and Sally remained in their bed for a while after. There had   
been a time when Jack rose with the sun and immediately leapt   
into the day's business. Since his relationship with Sally, Jack   
had learned to appreciate sleeping in. Since his sons were   
born, Jack had learned to relish sleeping in whenever the luxury   
presented itself.   
A short while later the Skellingtons were up and about.   
Jack cooked lizard eggs in his kitchen as Sally fed and dressed   
the twins. They had the morning routine down to a science.   
"Breakfast is ready!", Jack called up the twisting   
staircase.   
"We'll be right down dearest!", Sally replied.   
Jack scraped some of the dark green eggs into his dog Zero's   
dish. Zero was still upstairs somewhere. He usually floated   
around the twins. It seemed to Jack that Zero had taken a real   
protective interest in the tiny princes. The little ghost dog   
had developed a fascination with them since their birth. "I'm   
sure he understands that they are our babies.", Sally said when   
Jack first noted the behavior. Sure enough as Sally came slowly   
down the steps with a skeleton baby in each arm, Zero glided   
silently behind her shoulder. Jack took his sons and placed   
them in a small playpen. Nicholas sat happily with a stuffed   
tarantula, Jack jr. busied himself some toy beetles. The royal couple began their breakfast.   
Jack had barely sipped Sally's special black-berry coffee when   
the door chime screamed. He made a face and headed to answer it,   
stopping by the playpen to tickle the princes. They squealed   
with joy and babbled soft non-sensicals between each other as he   
walked away down to the foyer. Sally could hear the mayor's   
voice as he followed Jack back up to the kitchen.   
  
"Now Jack, I know how important your early mornings are to   
you, but we have some real decisions to make today. I really   
need your input so that we can get going on these plans and keep   
on top of schedule for this Halloween. The witches for example   
are hard at work on some terrifying nightmares. Now, in your   
opinion which is a scarier dream: Getting your hand chopped   
off with a chainsaw or getting your hand chopped off with a   
hatchet? What do you think would really wake them up screaming?"   
Jack scratched his skull and returned to his coffee. He looked   
thoughtful.   
"Well, a hatchet is faster. Chainsaws tend to drag a   
little more, but...what do you think darling?"   
Sally blinked.   
"You're asking the wrong person dearest.", she said with a   
smile. Jack laughed and ran a boney finger tip over the coarse   
stitching at her wrist. The Mayor shifted his weight and looked   
expectantly at Jack. Jack sipped at his coffee for another   
moment before rising from the table. He walked to the playpen   
and leaned down to pat his sons. 

"Ah, I suppose I should head out and see what needs doing   
today. Who shall I take? I had little Jack yesterday, so how   
about if I relieve you of Nicky this morning, love?"   
"That would be lovely Jack. Just let me get his things."   
Sally stood and removed a small container and a bottle from the   
ice-box.   
"Some pumpkin pudding with maggots for him, and some apple   
juice."   
Jack took the items and tucked them into a small satchel. Then   
he slipped a black fabric sling across his chest and scooped   
Nicky up. He laid the infant securely inside, kissed Sally's   
cheek, then turned to the mayor who was waiting rather   
impatiently.   
"All right then. Off we go.", said Jack. They headed out   
of the mansion and into the square. All around them the   
townsfolk were absorbed in their holiday business. Nicky had sat   
up a little and was peering out of his baby sling with enormous,   
round eye sockets. He babbled something and pointed a matchstick   
sized finger. His attention was directed at an enormous orange   
pumpkin that Mr.Corpse was weighing.   
"Our pumpkins will be extra spectacular this year Jack!",   
Mr.Corpse said as the mayor and king approached.   
"Well, my son seems impressed!", Jack laughed. Nicky   
continued to stare at the bright orange gourd. He murmured   
whispers of baby awe.   
"Good morning Prince Nicholas." said Mr.Corpse. "Are you   
behaving yourself?"   
The witches called out from across the square and Jack   
strolled across to check their progress. He considered their   
current dilemma.   
"Hm, I really think hatchet is the way to go. It has a   
certain elegance that the chainsaw just doesn't possess. Power   
tools have a vulgarity I don't care for."   
The witches agreed whole-heartedly and praised Jack for his   
wisdom. He moved on towards the behemoth's workshop with the   
Mayor still at his side. As they walked Nicky remained peaceful.   
He gazed out at the world he and his brother would someday   
inherit.   
"Soooo... Are you caring for Nicholas all day today?", the   
Mayor asked non-chalantly. He felt a little uncertain around   
babies. They were rare, practically non-existent in   
Halloweentown, save for Jack and Sally's sons. How was Jack   
supposed to look fear-inspiring and horrific with that little   
bundle attached to him? It just seemed inappropriate for a king   
of terror. The Mayor knew he had to tread lightly. Jack was   
fiercely protective of his little family.   
"Well, I'll likely keep Nicholas with me until I go home   
for lunch. Then I'll either leave him with Sally or if she wants   
I'll switch with her and take little Jack for a while. We've   
found that approach works the best. When they were newborns it   
was better for them to stay with her all day, but now I   
think it's only fair to trade off, you know?" The Mayor had   
nothing to contribute, so he stammered for a moment thinking of   
what next to say. As he was thinking, the vampires passed by.   
They traveled under the shade of black parasols to shield them   
from the morning sun. They greeted Jack and paused to chat.   
"Aaah, Jack! You must come in this afternoon and see our   
plans for the year! Such a delicious time we will have this   
Halloween!"   
"I'm just doing my progress checks right now, so I will be   
sure to pay you a visit.", Jack beamed. "You always impress me   
so much with your dedication to task." As with all the   
townsfolk, compliments from Jack were treasured by the vampires.   
They were delighted by his words. The tallest of them continued   
to speak. The Mayor fidgeted, wanting to continue on with the   
day's work. He liked having Jack's attention focused on his   
priorities.   
"And how is her majesty doing today? Will we be seeing   
your wife this afternoon?", asked the tall vampire.   
"Sally is at home at the moment. We are hoping to take a   
walk through the cemetery tonight, but that all depends on   
whether our little ones are supportive of the idea.", Jack   
laughed. "Our anniversary is coming up. I haven't even made any   
plans yet."   
"You two should take a wonderful trip together!", said the   
vampire. The Mayor jumped visibly at that suggestion, but no one   
seemed to notice. The vampire went on. "Take a romantic   
vacation Jack! Just a few days rest is all you'd need and she'd   
be so surprised I'll bet!"   
Jack was intrigued with the very thought, though it   
certainly seemed far from possible. If nothing else, the little   
monster now snoozing against his heart ruled out the   
possibility. Unless....maybe.... He tried to postpone any   
further thought of the matter until he had time to give it his   
full attention, but as he said good day to the vampires and   
continued on, his brain buzzed with possibility. The Mayor spoke   
about the yearly budget, the agenda for the next meeting, the   
slight shortage of spiders this year. Jack nodded and tried to   
keep focused on work. He would have to have a talk with his wife   
over lunch.   
  



	3. Discussion Over Lunch

Sally placed a slice of bread on top of Jack's sandwich. He   
would be home soon for lunch. She looked at little Jack and   
smiled. He was stretched out on a blanket in the hall, asleep   
with his tarantula. Zero fluttered past and snuffled at the   
child's skull for a moment. He then floated into the kitchen.   
  
"When he wakes up he'll be aaaaall full of energy.", Sally   
whispered playfully to Zero. "But then Daddy's gonna take him   
for the afternoon." She pressed her finger to her lips and   
scratched Zero's ears. The morning had been smooth and   
uneventful. She finished her breakfast after Jack left and then   
played with Jack jr. in the parlor for a while. Sally wondered   
if he was going to try standing soon. He had begun pulling   
his tiny skeleton body up against the furniture, testing his   
shaky little legs. Nicholas had not yet attempted this. He   
preferred to sit back and observe, uttering the occasional   
comment. "It won't take you long, you'll walk better than me!",   
Sally said to her little one as he leaned against her legs. He   
grinned up at her and the rag doll felt a quick warm flutter   
inside. When the babies laughed and grinned she saw Jack so very   
clearly. It was almost spooky. Times like that she was reminded   
of how grateful she felt for her life as it now was.   
  
The front door closed downstairs.   
"We're home!", Jack called. He appeared in the hallway and   
laughed at the site of little Jack spread eagled before him.   
"Hello Jack. Lunch is ready." Sally leaned in and kissed   
him. Jack felt all the thoughts of a romantic holiday bubble to   
the front of his mind. His wife gently reached into the baby   
sling and extricated Nicholas. He was warm and groggy. His   
little fingers twined around her hair and he melted into her chest to   
continue his sleep.   
"Ah. So he's been sleepy too? Hm, I supposed   
neither of us will have it easy this afternoon. We're both   
going to be entertaining wide awake babies." She laughed and sat   
at the table. Jack held his namesake over his shoulder as he sat   
down and began his lunch.   
"He ate all of his pudding.", Jack said between bites of   
roach salad and lettuce. "I sat down and fed him while visiting   
with the werewolf and the demons. They commented on what   
wonderful children we have. Everyone does." He kissed little   
Jack's cheek and continued. "I was talking with the vampires   
today and they brought up an idea. I rather liked it. I   
thought perhaps you and I could discuss it."   
"I'm listening. What's on your mind darling?", Sally   
asked. Nicky surfaced from his slumber and cooed with happy   
surprise to see his mother. Jack continued:   
"Well... Our anniversary is coming up. I want to do   
something very very special love. I want to really celebrate! I   
was thinking perhaps, just maybe, we could take a trip. Just   
for a weekend, just a couple days....just us. You and I. What   
do you think?"   
Sally looked up from their son.   
"Oooh Jack. I would love to. It would be so wonderful. I   
just don't think we can, that's all. The babies...   
"Well that's naturally been the main issue in my mind too   
Sally.," Jack interjected. "But I was thinking... They are six   
months old now. They're starting to eat pudding and cereal and such   
things. We live in a whole town full of people who love them and   
love us and who would be more than happy to take care of them for   
two days while we're away! Sally, I know they'd be safe. There   
isn't a creature in Halloweentown who would do them harm."   
Sally frowned. She pursed her lips in thought and Jack studied   
how her lips rested slightly off center from one another. He   
found it intensely attractive.   
"Jack, I agree that no one, not a creature would harm   
them. It's just that they're only tiny babies and it isn't   
that easy to care for them. It's taken us six months to   
learn. I'm not sure if anyone else would be able to do it...   
We'd have to really teach them before we go, prepare them for   
anything, anything that might possibly happen. I just don't   
know..."   
"Sally, you know my family is more important to me than   
anything in this world or any other. I would never even consider   
leaving unless I was certain the babies would be taken care of.   
I want to give you a wonderful, magical anniversary. I want to   
take you somewhere you've never seen. Leave the arranging   
and preparing to me, don't worry. I'll begin this afternoon,   
seeing what can be done."   
With that, Jack rose from the table and wrapped Jack jr.   
against him. He took a snack from the ice box, kissed Sally, and   
headed back out to work. When he reached the foyer, Sally called   
down to him.   
"Jack? If we do this, where do you want to go?"   
"The Bermuda Triangle!", Jack laughed. "You'll adore it!"   
Sally heard the downstairs door shut after her husband. The   
Bermuda Triangle? Jack had mentioned it before. She had no idea   
what it would be like though. She had to admit the idea was   
tempting. A full night's sleep without having to get up early to   
feed babies... No holiday business to worry Jack... Just the   
two of them together and relaxed. Two days wasn't THAT long.   
Sally looked at her son. He sat on the floor tugging at   
one of his little orange socks. Nicholas looked up at his mother   
and grinned. He pointed and babbled something cheerfully, then   
returned his attention to the sock.   
"Would you be all right without us for just a couple   
days?", Sally asked softly. "You and your brother would be good   
for whoever looks after you wouldn't you?"   
  



	4. Here's the Pitch

  
Jack and the Mayor sat in the Mayor's office reviewing plans.   
The Mayor was frazzled and frantic as always. Jack easily   
breezed through the paperwork, making adjustments where   
necessary. Really, he thought, there's no need for the Mayor to   
be so worried. He seems to need a vacation almost as much as   
Sally and I. Almost. He smiled at that. The Mayor looked up.   
"What is it Jack? What's so funny?"   
"Nothing, nothing. I was just musing over something.   
Mayor? There is something I want to discuss with you.   
You're aware that Sally and My anniversary is coming up?"   
The Mayor nodded. Jack plunged ahead.   
"I was thinking about what the vampires suggested this   
morning. It would be nice for Sally and I to take a little   
vacation. Just for a couple days, a weekend. I was thinking   
about the Bermuda Triangle."   
"Well...I can't say you haven't earned a little rest Jack."   
The Mayor's words were measured. He's innards quailed at the   
thought of Jack leaving, but he knew when Jack got an idea into   
his head there was no stopping him. He also knew that Jack did   
indeed deserve a break. That wasn't to say he was going to make   
it easy on him however. "There's certainly alot of work here   
that requires your attention Jack." He looked up again to study   
Jack's expression. The king continued sorting through paperwork,   
then he spoke:   
"I wouldn't go anywhere until I had all this organized.   
But I trust your capable hands in my absence Mayor. All these   
figures and plans are your specialty. You'd do at least   
as good a job as I would."   
The Mayor revolved to happy pride and Jack breathed a soft sigh.   
A little flattery always went a long way with the Mayor. The   
real obstacle to Jack's plans was something else entirely.   
"My main concern is what to do with our little lumplings   
while we're away.", Jack said. Jack jr. sat a few feet away on   
the office carpet enjoying juice. He clapped his hands and   
squealed. It seemed he knew when he was being talked about. The   
Mayor's face turned back to worry. He looked from little Jack to   
his father.   
"What do you mean? I assumed you'd take them with you."   
"I wasn't planning to. I think Sally and I need a little   
break for a couple days. That means from parenthood too.   
So we're going to need to find a responsible sitter. I am   
thinking of mentioning something at the town meeting   
tonight to see if there are any volunteers."   
The Mayor scratched his head.   
"You could ask, I suppose."   
The two men continued working through stacks of papers. Jack's   
son moved to his knees and slowly crawled to his father.   
"You're getting better at that!", Jack laughed. "He's   
getting much better at crawling." He said proudly to the Mayor.   
The Mayor nodded. Babies were an alien species to him. To see   
and think of Jack as a father was....well, it was scary.   
  



	5. The Meeting and a Sore Tooth

The heavy brass bell atop the hall clanged and echoed. The   
meeting was about to start. Jack had finished in the office and   
checking the work of the townsfolk only a short time before. It   
was all he could do to rush back home and hurry through dinner   
before heading out to the meeting. Sally was at his side. They   
had bundled the twins into their pram. While Jack had been   
eating, Sally busied herself tickling and playing with the babies   
so that they would be in need of a nap again by meeting time.   
Sure enough, as she took her seat in the front row and Jack   
parked the pram beside her, the babies were sleeping again.   
"I'm sure they're not the only ones in town who sleep   
through the meetings.", Jack whispered in his wife's ear.   
Sally giggled and gave him a quick kiss before he took the stage.   
The meeting began and progressed as always. The usual   
issues and reports. The Mayor did most of the talking. It was   
quite dry actually, and Sally had to fight to stay awake herself.   
Tiring out her sons was tiring in itself.   
Finally Jack took the podium. He said he had something to   
discuss. Immediately one could feel a slight change in the hall.   
Jack was loved and admired by his people. If he had something to   
say to them, they sat up and listened. He began:   
"I have special favor to ask of you all. As you might be   
aware, Sally and I are approaching our anniversary. I've been   
trying to find a suitable way to celebrate this occasion, and our   
good friend Mr. Vampire made an excellent suggestion this   
morning." The Vampires glowed with pride from their seats in the   
hall. Jack continued.   
"My beloved queen and myself would like to take a vacation,   
just for a couple days. I think it would be splendid if we could   
arrange some time in the Bermuda Triangle." There was an   
impressed murmur among the townsfolk. The Bermuda Triangle was   
certainly a retreat for royalty. It was a place most common   
monsters and ghouls could only imagine going. "We need someone   
to look after the princes while we are away. That is the primary   
concern on my mind before I make any plans to travel. We need   
someone, or several of you, with responsibility. We need to be   
able to trust you with the most precious things in the world to   
us. Now if you think you could help us, please let me know and I   
can go over the things you need to know. Thank you." With that,   
Jack left the stage with his customary flourish. The townsfolk   
buzzed with talk. Many eyes were on the black pram by Sally's   
side. The babies had remained silent throughout the entire   
meeting. They seemed so quiet, so calm. Sally stood and Jack   
joined her at her side. The hall doors opened and the meeting   
began to break up.   
Jack gently arranged the blankets around his babies to shield   
them from the night air. He leaned down and kissed their little   
noses before maneuvering the pram down the aisle and outside.   
Sally followed. Her long black dress and careful steps made her   
appear to glide alongside him as they headed back to the mansion.   
The remaining townsfolk watched from the hall entryway.   
"Huh. Did you hear that? They need a sitter for those two   
babies! I wonder what Jack'd pay someone to do that. I'll bet   
a lot!", said Lock. "And talk about easy work! All they do is   
sleep!"   
"I've seen em eat too.", Shock interrupted,   
pushing her brother out of the way. "But yeah, we could do   
that! We could watch em!"   
"Do what? Watch who?", asked Barrel. "What're you talking   
about?"   
The Harlequin demon snorted from behind the trio.   
"Don't be ridiculous! YOU'D never be allowed to mind the   
princes! Jack wants someone with responsibility! He wants   
someone with a high level of learning, not to mention natural   
intelligence! I think I shall speak to him about it in the   
morning."   
"Well! It was my idea that he take Sally away on vacation   
in the first place! The babies should naturally stay with us!",   
said the tall vampire. His companions nodded in agreement.   
"But the babies shouldn't leave the mansion! That would   
frighten the little things! Whoever watches them should stay in   
Jack and Sally's home and look after them there. I think I'd be the most   
logical choice!", reasoned the fish-gal. The witches hovered   
down on their broomsticks to join the discussion.   
"That's nonsense! If that rag doll who's only a child   
herself can take care of them, than we certainly could!", cackled   
one of them.   
The Mayor left the hall and passed the arguing crowd. He shook   
his head in disbelief. Tomorrow would be quite a day. 

In the Skellington mansion Sally and Jack knelt by the side   
of the marble tub bathing their sons. Jack jr. splashed and   
giggled while Nicholas remained uncharacteristically silent.   
Sally washed his little face with a black washcloth and he pulled   
away slightly. He began to sob.   
"What's the matter Nicky?", asked Jack. "Hm. Maybe he's   
cranky because he's tired."   
"I don't know. He shouldn't be tired. He's had several   
naps today." Sally lifted him from the bath and wrapped the   
child in a thick towel. Nicky whimpered and squirmed.   
"Do you think he's hungry?", asked Jack. His wife shook   
her head.   
"He shouldn't be..."   
Jack dried off his namesake and dressed him for bed while Sally   
examined Nicky. She caressed his cheek and he pulled away.   
"Ah!", Sally breathed. She gently slid her fingertip into   
his mouth and he cried out. "He's getting teeth.", she said   
quietly. "They're just coming in...one is anyway. It must be   
hurting him." Jack looked up. He saw a wave of maternal worry   
wash over his wife as she looked into Nicky's tiny mouth.   
"Well that's only a small thing then, love. Teething is   
natural, nothing to worry over... He'll be fretful for a little   
while as his teeth come in, but then all will be well. In the   
meantime we'll give him something to chew on and he'll manage."   
Sally said nothing, just nodded. Jack was right of   
course. Babies teeth. It's something they do. They all do.   
Still the sight of her baby in discomfort was enough to make her   
ache inside. She hugged him and carried him into the nursery to   
dress him for bed.   
Despite Nicky's emerging tooth, both babies went to sleep   
without much complaint. Sally and Jack lay together in their own   
room, very ready to sleep themselves.   
"Jack? What's it like? The Bermuda Triangle?", Sally   
asked softly in the darkness.   
"It's beautiful. I can hardly describe it. I haven't been   
there in years and years. Not since I was a child. But   
it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. There's   
water and mist and the sand looks like snow. It sparkles   
like that too."   
"Is it a human place?" She said the word "human"   
carefully as if it were a word in another language.   
"No. If there are any humans there, they become like us.   
Anyway, I wouldn't take you to a human place."   
He felt her nod against his chest.   
"I'll contact the spirits I know there just as soon as we   
be sure of what's happening with the little ones. Hopefully I'll   
find out about that tomorrow."   
Sally yawned and Jack lay awake feeling her grow heavier against   
him. He felt her breaths deepen and slow and he knew she was   
asleep.   
  



	6. Complication and Epiphany

Jack left for work extra early the next morning. He was brimming   
with excitement. His goal was to get started finding the perfect   
sitter. Sally finished her breakfast. She planned to work on   
some lists and reminders for whomever would be watching her   
little ones, perhaps organize the nursery a little bit, make sure   
everything was easy to find. First though... She diluted a   
few drops of clove oil and gently rubbed the mixture on   
Nicholas's sore mouth. He grumbled. She gave the child a piece   
of arrowroot biscuit to occupy him and sat at the table with an   
enamel pen and a pad of paper. The queen tried to begin by   
thinking about what would be the most important details for   
someone somewhat unfamiliar with baby care. She made several   
entries, then crossed them out. She wrote a small bit more, and   
crossed that out as well. She began a third time, remembering   
her first nervous days with her babies. All the things she   
hadn't anticipated. Soon she had a sizable list. The thoughts   
flowed from her mind to the paper. As they did, her apprehension   
lessened. Why, with the proper information a good sitter would   
have no problems with the princes. She smiled to herself,   
finally relaxing into the thought of a vacation.   
  


Outside, Jack spoke with several of the interested   
townsfolk. He was touched by how many of them were genuinely   
ready and willing to help he and his wife. They were all nothing   
if not eager. The Vampires were so pragmatic, so   
logical. They would do fine. The Harlequin demon was certain it   
would be no difficulty for him at all. The Clown, the witches,   
the Corpse family... Everyone seemed to have their strengths. If   
anything, it was an embarrassment of riches. The decision   
proved to be more of a problem than Jack had anticipated, and he feared   
hurt feelings from those he didn't choose. Jack jr. was passed   
from one townsmember to the next. He seemed not to object, just   
grinned and babbled soft murmurs that seemed to him to be very   
pertinent conversation. Jack finally walked home for lunch with   
his son in his arms, no more certain of a solution than he had   
been in the morning. Perhaps this wasn't such a grand scheme   
afterall. He entered the house and called out to Sally. No   
answer. Jack climbed the stairs up to the hallway and peered   
into the kitchen, the parlor, the dining room.   
"Sally darling?"   
"Upstairs love!", she called. Jack jr. squealed and waved   
towards the stairsteps. Jack proceeded up to the bedroom. He   
wondered if he should tell Sally that perhaps she had been right.   
This was just too complicated at the present. He opened his   
mouth to speak as he entered their room. Nicky was sitting on   
the thick, purple carpet. He chewed on a frozen washcloth with   
determined concentration. Sally stepped out from the large   
closet. She was beaming, wearing a filmy lavender dress that Jack   
hadn't seen since before the princes were born. It floated like   
a thin cloud around her body. Jack's mouth hung open, but it   
was Sally who spoke.   
"I had almost forgotten this. It seems like I made it an   
eternity ago, though it really hasn't been very long." She   
laughed. "I was afraid it wouldn't fit! It still does, even though it is a little tight   
in places. I can fix that before we go, that is, unless perhaps you like it better this way."   
Jack sat down on the lid of a large cedar chest.   
On the floor, little Jack investigated his brother's   
washcloth. Nicholas whined disconsolately and wriggled away.   
"How has your morning been darling?", Sally asked.   
"Oh Sally... Everyone wants to help us, just like I   
thought. It's not as easy as it seems. Each and   
everyone has strengths, but when I picture any one person solely   
in charge of the babies I worry. There's so much to know. All   
the little things. Things like how they cry different if they're   
hungry than when they need to be changed, how Nicholas gets   
scared during thunderstorms and how little Jack likes cinnamon."   
Sally knelt on the floor and ran her hand over Nicky's skull.   
She pulled him into her lap.   
"I know. I began a list today of things a sitter   
should know. I was amazed myself at how much there is, how   
much we've learned together. Together. That's what makes it   
work Jack. We compliment one another as their parents."   
"Well I know I couldn't do it alone, that's for certain."   
Jack said rubbing his forehead. "I couldn't be a father without   
you."   
Sally made a face and laughed.   
"I meant..." Jack said.   
"I know, I know. I'm only teasing you. I need you too.   
It would be so difficult to manage the day to day things without   
my bone daddy being so wonderful." Jack laughed and stood up.   
He scooped up little jack and carried him to the bed. He lay   
back, sitting the child on his chest. Sally continued snuggling   
Nicholas. Jack was suddenly struck with a thought, an idea. He   
was quite amazed it hadn't occurred to him before! The babies   
were somewhat overwhelming for one person, especially someone who   
wasn't accustomed to them. Two people working together made the   
job much more manageable. If more than two people were to take   
on the responsibility, it would be fantastically simple! Why,   
nothing would be forgotten, no one would feel left out! Jack   
laughed outloud. He kissed little Jack and sat up.   
"I need to get back out to work Sally. I've just solved   
our problem! Isn't that marvelous?! It's wonderful!" Little   
Jack was placed on the rug beside his mother and brother. Sally   
hurried to pick both children up, then she followed Jack out of the room and   
down the stairs.   
"Jack, wait! Don't you think you should tell me what your   
wonderful idea is? Who is going to watch the babies?" Jack was   
beside himself with delight. He often got like this when   
inspiration dawned. It was wonderful and exhilarating to be with   
him, but sometimes Sally had to remind her king to slow down and   
share his epiphanies. He spun around and kissed her. Then he   
caught his breath and spoke:   
"Sally darling, what if we gave several people the   
responsibility of the princes? Someone could play with them,   
keep them safe, someone else could give them meals, another could   
put them down for bed and make sure they're safe through the   
night."   
Sally nodded thoughtfully.   
"Well, that could certainly work Jack, but they would all   
have to be very organized. If things got confused it would cause   
real problems."   
"That's why someone in charge would have to oversee   
everything! That way nothing could get forgotten!" Sally nodded   
again. It seemed a reasonable idea. Little Jack and Nicholas   
sat in her arms. Little Jack wrapped himself in streams of long, red, hair.   
Nicholas whimpered.   
"Oh dear, you forgot your washcloth upstairs!   
We'll find you something else to make your poor little teeth feel   
better too.", Sally said. "That's another thing Jack. With   
his teething, Nicky is going to be very difficult."   
Jack regarded his son with concern.   
"Yes, that's understood." Jack made a mental note that   
someone patient would need to be entrusted with soothing Nicky.   
"You want me to take a baby with me?", Jack asked. He   
playfully tickled his sons. Nicholas smiled, forgetting his   
tooth for the moment.   
"It's alright love. They can both stay here for the   
afternoon. That way you can get more done. Maybe we'll come out   
for a walk and meet you at the hall in a while.", Sally said.   
Jack was still beaming with his plan. He kissed his wife on the   
lips before heading off down to the square. Sally watched him   
go. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then she and the babies   
returned indoors. She carried them back to the bedroom. There   
were still a couple of dresses to try on for the trip.   


"Me?! No! No Jack!"   
Back in the Mayor's office, the rotund politician stammered   
and shuffled papers. Jack sat back in a chair. He was relaxed,   
his famous grin spread across his skull. All he had to do was be   
his usual persuasive self.   
"Please Mayor! Surely you can see that you are the clear   
choice to oversee this! There's simply no one as organized, no   
one else whom people listen to the way they do to you!"   
The Mayor was thoroughly nonplused. He had watched Jack with his   
little sons for the past six months and he had never witnessed anything so alien to him. Even that   
Christmas thing was nothing compared to this. Jack laughed, his   
velvety voice echoed through the office.   
"Now, now, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about, and I'm   
sure Sally and I don't either. Besides, it isn't as if you will   
be caring for the little ones. You'll just be in charge of   
everyone else! Overseeing, making sure everything gets done. If   
you think about it, it isn't all that different from what you do   
everyday with the holiday." The Mayor nodded gravely.   
There wasn't really anything else to say it seemed. Perhaps it   
wouldn't be so terrible, as long as he didn't have to do anything   
with the little creatures himself. Sensing the man's turning   
mind, Jack took the opportunity to excuse himself. Still   
grinning, he headed out to the town square.   



	7. Assignments

"Feed them? I'm sure I could more than that for you Jack! I   
can certainly help out in many ways! Why, I could- ", the   
Harlequin demon was cut off mid-sentence by a wave of Jack's   
hand.   
"I appreciate the thought, my friend. However in the   
interest of keeping everything as smooth as possible in our   
absence, I am giving everyone a little job. That makes it easy   
to remember, and insures that everything gets done! You see?"   
The demon nodded. It was disappointing not to be given the   
chance to impress the king with his superior management of   
multiple tasks. Jack patted his shoulder. "Thank you so much   
for helping out! I'll get back to you with everything you'll   
need to know." Then he was off. He strode across the   
cobblestones with a spring in his steps. It was the spring he   
always had as a skeleton on a mission. 

The afternoon stretched on. Harlequin demon had the   
feedings, except if they woke up during the night. The Fishgal was   
right that they should sleep in their familiar little room in the   
Skellington mansion, so she would stay there with them. If they   
needed anything during the night it was her responsibility.   
There were assignments for giving them their bath, for putting   
them down for naps, for changing, for playing with them... Mrs.   
Corpse was given the sole duty of comforting Nicky and keeping a   
watchful eye on his emerging tooth. Satisfied with all the   
progress he was making, Jack paused by the fountain to review his   
notes.   
"You haven't given us anything to do! Haven't even asked   
us Jack!", Shock whined. She and her cohorts approached and   
climbed onto the wall near where the King stood. Jack didn't say   
anything for a moment. Then he scratched his skull.   
"You kids are just a little too young to baby-sit. Maybe   
next time Sally and I take a trip you can help out." The trio   
frowned in unison. Anything that would give them the opportunity   
to hang out in the Skellington mansion unsupervised would be most   
welcome. Lock tried again.   
"C'mon Jack! There's gotta be something you need us to   
do. Something at the house." Shock elbowed him in the side.   
Jack appeared not to notice. He gave a small shrug.   
"Well... The only other thing that could possibly be   
needed would be someone to launder diapers. We have enough   
spare that it's really not necessary, especially since we'll only   
be gone a couple days, but if you are really in need of a   
task, it would be helpful. The trio looked horrified. Even   
getting to spend time in the mansion wasn't worth that!   
"Oh you know what Jack, I think maybe you're right that's   
just a little too much responsibility for three little kids like   
us!", Shock said. Lock and Barrel nodded emphatically. Jack   
shrugged again.   
"Ok, suit yourselves." The trio slunk away wondering if   
Jack had intended the conversation to go that way. Jack smiled   
to himself. Lock, Shock and Barrel were improving, they were   
certainly better than they had been at one time, but they were in   
no way ready to care for his precious little bone babies. He   
smiled again at the very thought of his sons. They had been   
amazing to him since he first laid his gaze upon them. He looked   
up from his notepad. Sally was moving across the square to him,   
pushing the pram. She grinned and made a face at him when their   
eyes met. Jack returned the grin and stuck out his forked   
tongue. She stopped the pram by his side and leaned against his   
shoulder.   
"How is it going your majesty? Are you securing guardians   
for our little demons?" Jack passed the notebook to his wife.   
He leaned down into the pram and nuzzled the twins. Little Jack   
laughed and wriggled while his brother let out a low howl.   
"Aw...poor little Nicholas. His tooth must be really   
bothering him.", Jack said. Sally nodded.   
"He's been very uncomfortable. I feel so helpless not being able to do more for   
him. Clove oil helps a small bit, but still..." Her eyes   
returned to the pad in her hand. "You've gotten alot of jobs   
assigned... That's good. We just have to make sure everyone   
knows exactly what to do." Jack took the pad back and stroked   
her cheek.   
"Not a worry darling, not a worry. Not for you anyway. I   
told you I'll take care of everything!" Jack moved behind Sally   
and massaged her rag doll shoulders. She closed her eyes and   
leaned back into him. Jack laughed softly, she was so cute.   
He wondered if perhaps there was any chance of spiriting her back   
to the house for a while. It was then that he noticed the small,   
uncertain group of townsfolk lingering a slight distance away.   
They nervously glanced from the royal couple to the pram   
and back. The Mayor cleared his throat. He stepped forward to   
the King.   
"Ah, Jack? Well, some of the townsfolk are wondering when   
they should begin training for their, ah, their tasks...with the   
princes." Sally slipped slowly out of Jack's arms and stood   
beside him. Jack cleared his throat.   
"Well, there is no time like the present I suppose.", he   
said.   


A short while later the queen of Halloween reclined outside the town   
under a twisting, leafless tree. Prince Nicholas lay bundled in her arms, nursing   
peacefully. He was silent and distracted from his pain for the   
moment. The Fishgal approached and took a seat beside the tree,   
folding her tail gracefully beneath her. She regarded the   
contented infant.   
"Jack took the Mayor to your house to demonstrate care for   
the young princes did he not?", she asked. Sally nodded and   
stifled a yawn.   
"Mm-hm.", she answered.   
"Well how can he demonstrate their care effectively when he   
left one here?", Fishgal queried. Sally smiled.   
"I suppose he only needs one to demonstrate. I don't think   
he'll be getting to that immediately. There's enough to learn   
just to know where everything is...who's doing what...what gets   
done when... He's starting with the Mayor since he'll be   
managing things in our absence."   
"I don't know how you two do it.", sighed Fishgal. "Such   
complication for such tiny creatures, who would imagine?"   
"I'll bet she would.", Sally said nodding in the direction   
of a disheveled looking rat followed by half a dozen offspring.   
The rat sensed her family being observed and she hurried them   
along into a deep crevice. Fishgal laughed.   
"I dare say she would, though it looked like she's coping   
well. Are you going to have six next time too?"   
Sally squeezed Nicky closer to her.   
"No thank you. Two keeps me so busy I barely have time to   
maintain my stitching." With that she passed the now sleepy   
bundle of royal futurity to the Fishgal and took a small sewing   
bag from her pocket. "You don't mind do you?", she said. It   
should only take me a moment. I just haven't gotten to it in a   
few days." Fishgal shook her head "no". She liked holding the   
prince, he was so cute....so quiet....   


Meanwhile, the Mayor was becoming acquainted with the layout of   
the Skellington mansion. It was overwhelmingly huge, a   
labyrinthine affair of corridors, moving bookcases, hidden doors   
and room upon room of antiquities. The Mayor had been in Jack's   
house on occasion before of course, but never beyond the kitchen   
and parlor room. Jack had always been rather private about his   
home. He rarely if ever invited anyone within.   
"I must say, this is quite an abode Jack. I hope I can   
remember where everything is.", the Mayor said. He   
nervously retained his jovial demeanor. Jack seemed cavalier   
about the whole thing. He continued up the large main staircase   
with Jack jr. in his arms and the Mayor following behind. He   
spoke to the Mayor as they climbed upward.   
"Well, we will only be gone a couple days after   
all. It's hardly necessary to remember everything. Just the kitchen,   
parlor, nursery and bathroom. I wanted to give you the grand   
tour once just in case. I can't see where as you'd really   
need it, but you know. Well, I guess it's more to say, you   
'never' know. They can move pretty fast my little monsters.   
Little Jack is just trying to stand, Nicky isn't yet, but when   
they creep along the floor they can really get quite a move on!   
It's amazing how fast they can get away from you." Jack   
frowned for a moment, pondering what he had just said to the   
Mayor. He continued. "I just want those who are watching them   
to have a simple understanding of how the rooms are laid out, so   
if they do scramble away from u...not that that should happen,   
truly I don't expect that it should...but if it did, you would,   
you understand, be able to locate them more easily." Jack   
frowned again, his ivory brow creased. The Mayor had switched to   
pallor after hearing "...they move pretty fast...". Jack cleared   
his throat and smiled again.   
"There's no need for concern, really! Just making   
sure everything is covered, you understand." He turned from the   
Mayor. They reached the top of the staircase. Before them,   
bedroom doors branched off at random odd angles. Between the   
pair and the bedrooms was a twisty patterned little black gate   
affixed to either side of the wall. About waist high to an   
average human-type person, it blocked the top of the stairs from   
the second floor halls. Jack stepped over it effortlessly. He turned and unhooked the gate from one side, pushing   
it out of the way against the wall. Smiling once more, the Mayor   
passed through.   
"Interesting little barrier there Jack! It's quite nice.   
I've always been partial to old wrought iron, it lends such a   
nice sort of a graveyard quality to a place." Jack nodded and   
closed the gate behind them.   
"I'd had it in my possession for awhile, just one of those   
things you hang onto. Never had much of a need for it until   
the princes were born. It has to be shut if anyone's up here   
with them. They like to creep around as I said before.   
They can't handle steps yet though of course. It would be   
disastrous for them to take a spill down such an immense   
staircase. It would be nothing in the world to a skeleton man   
like myself, but they are so tiny. Their little bones are still so   
very very soft..." His voice trailed off as if he were imagining   
the danger he just described. He looked at his son. Little   
Jack's eye sockets took up a massive amount of his skull, which   
was still only about the size of an blood orange. He grinned at   
his father and at the Mayor. Jack handed the child to the Mayor   
and the man recieved him with no small amount of discomfort.   
Both of the twins had been held at one time or another by many of   
the admiring townsfolk, but the Mayor had avoided this entirely   
until now. The child was unbelievably light in his arms. It had   
been hard to assess before just how fragile the little ones were.   
The idea of it scared the man as much as any fright dreamed up by   
his townsfolk. He quickly passed little Jack back to his father.   
Jack kissed his son's skull and murmured some rather nonsensical   
sounding sounds. The prince giggled and squealed. Jack made a   
terrifying face, his teeth changing into sharp shards and his   
usual friendly full moon skull becoming a site that would crumble   
the most hardened human soul. The baby was delighted. He   
attempted an approximation of his father's scowl. Jack laughed   
and kissed him again. It was only then that the Mayor began to   
truly comprehend Jack's complete surrender to fatherhood...as   
well as how the King might possibly react should something,   
anything, befall his offspring. 


	8. Reality Checks

Back under the tree, Sally finished some minor stitching   
adjustments to her arm.   
"That can't be good for you, that your stitches just loosen like   
that. I don't remember you having that problem so much in the   
past.", Fishgal commented.   
"Oh...", Sally said. "They don't come loose on their own.   
It's just that the babies wrap their little fingers into them   
when they're in my arms. It isn't really a problem. I just have   
to tighten things back up every few days or so, that's all.   
That and I've been keeping my wrists a little more loose   
than I used to. I learned a useful trick. Sometimes if the   
little ones won't sleep I can leave my hands with them and that's   
all they need." She laughed. "It doesn't work everytime, but it   
works enough to make it worthwhile trying!" The Fishgal just nodded.   
She had been looking forward to her duties with the babies,   
getting them ready to sleep and putting them down for the night.   
She had not really considered that they might not fall asleep.   
Everytime she saw them they seemed sleepy.   
"I can't take my hands off.", Fishgal said. Sally   
looked up from her needle.   
"That's all right. It's just something I came up with   
one night because we were both so exhausted." She laughed again.   
Fishgal looked worried.   
"What do I do if they don't sleep?", she asked.   
"Just hold them. Sometimes it helps to walk with them.   
You can sing to them, they like that. Sit with them in the   
rocking chair. That's if they're not hungry or need to be   
changed." Fishgal nodded, digesting the information. Nicky   
stretched in her lap and whimpered. She looked at Sally   
helplessly.   
"He's getting a tooth in.", Sally said frowning. "We put   
Mrs. Corpse in charge of helping him with that. Still, you're   
the only one spending the night. If he wakes up with it   
bothering him you'll need to put some oil on it and hold him."   
Nicky's momentary release from discomfort was over. He was   
gearing up to share his displeasure. The soft whimpers grew louder.   
Fishgal gave him back to his mother as the full blown shrieks   
began. It was deafening, decibles above what a mere human baby   
is capable of emitting. Fishgal was shocked at the noise coming   
from that tiny little face. Sally didn't seem phased, other than   
typical motherly concern. She cradled him and placed her finger   
into his mouth. She shouted over the din:   
"I NEED TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH HIM. COME WITH ME,   
I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE THEIR NIGHT CLOTHES ARE, ALL RIGHT?"   
Fishgal just nodded again. She was thinking she should have   
spent a little more time with the princes before offering her   
assistance. 

  
Jack had reviewed the basics with the Mayor. Afterwards   
both seemed considerably more rattled about the whole situation   
than they had before.   
Now Jack knelt beside the black marble tub explaining to the   
witches the procedure for giving baths to squirming baby   
skeletons. The didn't seem to grasp it as well as he had   
hoped.   
"You know Jack, there are some very simple spells we could   
do...", said the taller witch.   
"Very very simple!", her smaller companion interupted. The   
first witch continued:   
"We could make them clean and fresh as a new grave in just   
a moment's time!"   
Jack blanched slightly, yet remained diplomatic.   
"Err, no. We really like them to just...take a bath. Just   
a regular bath. It helps them fall asleep. It's their routine   
you know. I think especially since it will be the first time   
they'll be without us, routine is important. You understand."   
The witches grumbled, but were not about to argue.   
The bath lesson was interupted by the sound of the front   
door opening and an ungodly wail. The witches jumped. Unlike   
Fishgal, they had heard the sound of upset baby before. Once   
when Jack was working with them, carrying one of his sons   
(in that fabric thing that they were sure his wife made him   
wear), the child had become irate at a random percieved   
discomfort. The sound was indescribable. They had hoped it   
was a rare occurance, but now that same noise soared up the   
twisting stairs to the bathroom. Jack looked up.   
"Oh, Sally must be home with Nicholas. Poor little thing,   
he has a sore tooth. This one shouldn't be far behind.", he said   
gesturing to little Jack. "Then I suppose they'll be   
harmonizing!", he laughed. The witches didn't laugh. After a   
moment the shrieks subsided, replaced by softer, equally   
miserable sounding whimpers.   
Sally and Fishgal climbed to the second floor. They passed   
by the bathroom, and Jack could almost feel an icy breeze pass   
between the witches and his wife. Sally's eye's met her   
husband's for an instant, but she moved into the nursery with   
Fishgal.   
"I think this is fairly well in hand. You seem to   
be comfortable with your duties.", Jack said to the witches. He   
was eager to move along with this. The old women agreed and   
stood to leave.   
"Don't you worry about a thing Jack! Your little princes   
will be in the best hands. Why, I'm certain they've never had   
such capable care!", the taller witch said. Jack smiled   
graciously. He heard a closet door slam in the nursery room.   
The sound of an unhappy rag doll. He thanked the witches again   
and hoped he didn't appear to be rushing them out. They didn't   
appear to be bothered. They cackled happily and assured Jack   
again of their excitement and competance before hovering   
downstairs to let themselves out. Jack watched them leave and   
breathed a sigh. There were still other townsfolk to speak with   
and instruct, but first he wanted to go and check in on his   
queen. He scooped up little Jack and peeked round the corner of   
the nursery room door. Nicky sat on a patchwork quilt spread   
upon the thick black carpet. He chewed on a toy. Zero   
fluttered into the room. He circled about the ceiling, his nose   
illuminating the stenciled bats, pumpkins, and stars that   
embellished the nursery walls. Sally sorted through bureau   
drawers organizing tiny pajamas and playclothes.   
"I'll have everything together and in one place for   
you, for everyone...", she said to Fishgal. "It won't be hard   
don't worry." Her soft voice sounded tired, or something   
else. Fishgal got up.   
"It will be fine. No worries. I shall excuse myself and   
let you two talk. I'm sure you have things to discuss." She   
smiled at Jack, then paused by the twins and patted them. Jack   
Jr. gurgled amiably. Nicky scrunched his face and scuttled away   
from her touch.   
"What's with him? His tooth must be awfully painful, he's   
normally very social.", Jack chuckled. He knelt by his sons.   
Fishgal gave a small wave and left the family alone.   
Sally sat down in the rocking chair by the window. Outside   
dusk was settling. The sky had become faint lavender and the   
first stars were appearing over the hills. Sally bit her lower   
lip and turned to face Jack again.   
"Your thoughts angel?", he asked. Sally pursed her lips   
then spoke.   
"I just don't like them...the witches."   
"I know.", Jack said. He walked on his knees to the chair   
and rested his skull on Sally's knee. "I know you don't like   
them, but they are very very reliable."   
"Did you hear that? She said that the babies have never   
had such capable care! You know what she meant by that don't   
you? That they think I don't take as good care of the babies as   
they could!" Sally scowled. "...And they 'liiike' you too!   
...always have.", she added. She narrowed her wide eyes. "You   
know what I mean." Jack made a face of mock surprise and Sally   
couldn't help but laugh. She slid out of the rocking chair and   
into Jack's arms.   
"I know they wouldn't dare let anything happen to Jack or   
Nicholas. I just don't like them. That's all."   
Jack laughed. He and and his wife moved away from the chair and   
sat with their sons.   
"They are our sons Sally.", Jack said quietly. "Every bit yours   
and mine. Not a single soul could doubt that, no matter what."   
Sally smiled but said,   
"Sometimes I feel like some of the town considers the   
children yours alone and not mine. That hurts me." Jack put his arm about her.   
"I'm certainly not the one who was carrying them   
around all those long months before they were ready to greet the   
day.", he said. Sally smiled again, recalling with no small   
amount of satisfaction the looks she had gotten from the local women when Jack   
announced thier big news to the town.   
Jack embraced his wife. He nuzzled her hair, which always   
smelled like lilies and vanilla. Sally raised her head and their   
noses pressed together. They began kissing when Zero snuffled in   
between them. The glow of his nose reflected off Jack's skull   
and Sally squinted. She playfully scratched Zero's ghost puppy   
head.   
"Zero will keep an eye socket on everything here, won't u   
boy?", said Jack. Sally smiled and lay back on the floor between   
her children. She studied Jack's face.   
"How did everything go today Jack? Did the Mayor seem   
comfortable with his responsibility? He will be able to oversee   
the babies while we are away?"   
Jack looked thoughtful. He hesitated for a moment before   
answering.   
"I think it will be fine. The Mayor, well, you know how he   
is."   
Sally stretched but kept her gaze on Jack.   
"What about Fishgal?", he asked. "She is alright with them   
for the overnights? No worries?"   
"I don't believe so. She seems a bit nervous, but that's   
to be expected. I think we were more nervous our first few   
weeks with them."   
Jack laughed.   
"Yes. Who would think such little creatures could   
frighten the great pumpkin king? They surely did though."   
Sally said nothing, she didn't have to. She could express quite   
a bit without a word. 

A long way from Halloweentown, in a world equally unknown to   
the living, a gaunt ghostly gentleman stood holding a letter.   
The envelope was of thick paper and sealed with black wax. The   
wax bore a crest.   
"It's the Royal Seal of Halloweentown!," exclaimed the   
gentleman. Around him gathered a group of ghosts and ghouls,   
they floated above one another and pushed for a better view of   
the missive. A correspondence from Halloweentown! From The   
King!!! The gentlemen opened the letter nervously and read it to   
himself while those around his shoulders became increasingly   
agitated in pursuit of a glimpse. After a moment, the gentlemen   
looked up and announced:   
"The King of Halloween, Jack Skellington, is coming here!   
He is coming to the Bermuda triangle for a vacation! What's   
more, he will be accompanied by his Queen!" There was a   
collective gasp. No one from Halloweentown had been to the   
Bermuda Triangle in years. Word had been that the young king had   
been somewhat of a loner until his marriage. The beings who   
inhabited the triangle had not laid eyes on Jack since he was a   
very little skelleton indeed. There was so much preparation to   
be done in anticipation of the royal couple. The spirits got to   
work accompanied by rhythmic sounds from a misty sea. 

  



	9. Off We Go

At last the day had come. Jack stood in his entryway, reviewing   
a last minute list of everything they had packed. Sally leaned   
on his shoulder with a second list, going over things for the   
twins for the millionth time. The Mayor stood outside the open   
door, trying to look and sound more confidant than he felt.   
"Now, now, you two be on your way so that you can get back   
and return to work! Err, that is, you certainly need this rest!   
No question! It's just...well, try to get back so we can get   
next Halloween aaalll set. Don't you worry an ounce about your   
little Lumplings, not a bit! Just leave everything to us."   
Sally passed Nicholas to Fishgal as Mrs. Corpse looked on.   
"Just remember, lots of clove oil and give him some ice   
or a frozen cloth for his gums when they're really bothering   
him." Sally said. Fishgal nodded and nodded again. The tiny   
bone baby squirmed in her grasp. He let out a whine. The   
mayor held little Jack and did his best to appear confidant as   
the child babbled loudly.   
"Ooooh...", Sally murmured. Jack rubbed her shoulders,   
then the royal couple walked hand in hand to the cemetary. A   
trio of ghosts floated silently behind carrying luggage. Jack   
led his wife to a grave. He rapped sharply on the top of the   
headstone and suddenly the earth beneath their feet shifted and   
reformed. Within seconds they faced a slanted doorway, like that   
of a rootcellar. Jack had done this sort of thing many times.   
Graves existed in all worlds and provided an access to anywhere a   
ghoul might wish to go. Sally however had never set foot outside   
of the holiday worlds. She gripped Jack's hand more tightly as   
he pulled open the door.   
"Onward my darling." he said. "Stay close to me,   
it's easy to get lost if you aren't used to these passages."   
Sally pressed against his side as they stepped into the cool   
darkness. 

"Err...Your mommy and daddy just left, Jack Junior. I   
trust you will be a good little prince for us. We'll get along   
just fine.", said the Mayor to his charge. Mrs. Corpse shushed him:   
"Mayor! Don't remind him that his mommy and daddy just   
left! We want them to be happy and not think about that so they   
won't be lonely!" Nicholas geared up to wail. The Mayor pointed   
at him accusingly.   
"That one is the problem! Look! He's taking a big breath!   
I think he's getting ready to-"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!",   
Nicholas screeched. Fishgal spoke calmly and bounced him gently.   
"SEE? THIS IS HOW YOU CALM THEM DOWN! IT'S EASY, I'VE SEEN   
SALLY DO IT! WATCH THIS...", Fishgal shouted over Nicholas's   
siren. 

  
Sally followed her husband through the total darkness. It   
seemed like they had walked endlessly, when she suddenly became   
aware of a change in the air. A pleasantly scented warm breeze   
moved her hair.   
"We're almost there love.", Jack said. The ground, which   
had been hard as stone was now soft and spongey feeling. A   
moment later, a bright white moon haloed by mist became visible.   
Sally blinked. They stood under a royal blue night sky.   
To one side there was water, more water than she had ever seen or   
ever imagined could exist in once place. It moved and churned   
over sand white and sparkling as sugar. On the other side, the   
sand continued, spotted with tufts of thick grass. The grass   
danced in the wind, rising on round hills to a forest of palm   
trees. There was a clearing among the hills, in which stood the   
only structure, an enormous victorian building with worn peeling   
paint. Shimmers of heat lightning moved in the sky.   
"This is it.", Jack breathed. "The Bermuda   
Triangle." Sally stood silent, taking it all in. Jack   
continued: "I planned it so we would arrive at night. The sun   
here during the day is much too much for Halloween folk,   
especially with your fine skin. All of our people who live in   
this place sleep until the sun goes down, no matter if they are   
ghosts or vampires, or another type of dark creature. Let us go   
up to the inn and find our room my angel." The royal couple   
continued up to the building. 

Back at the Skellington mansion, a small assembly gathered   
in the parlor. The witches were upstairs bathing the tiny   
princes. The Mayor sat in a wing chair drinking tea, his cup   
rattling nervously with each sip.   
"Mayor, it's only been a few hours for heaven's sake! I   
wish you would relax. Infants can sense nervousness and distress   
you know.," Mrs. Corpse said. The Mayor nodded, his eyes narrow.   
"Indeed, you are correct. They can smell fear."   
From upstairs one could faintly hear the bath water, an   
occasional baby exclamation, but no crying. Although the happy   
bath sounds were punctuated by some rather rude words uttered by   
the witches. Fishgal slid down the stairs and joined the Mayor   
and Mrs. Corpse.   
"Nicholas has stopped crying. Do the witches have a way   
with him?," the Mayor asked.   
"Not really. He keeps biting them. The little dear only   
has one tooth, and it's brand new, but he's really amazing. The   
vampires should see him. What else needs to be done tonight?"   
"They need a bottle each, Harlequinne is coming over   
to take care of that, and then they go to bed.", said Mrs.   
Corpse. "They get a lullabye at bedtime, who shall do that?"   
"Oh, this is all just way beyond anyone's capabilities.",   
lamented the Mayor.   
Upstairs the witches each struggled with a wriggling,   
disconsulate, wet, bone-baby.   
"Use a spell! Let's use a spell!", yelped the small witch.   
Her sister couldn't respond except to yell:   
"OUCH! @#$^#$! HE KEEPS BITING ME!"   
Little Jack laughed and clapped his tiny, spidery hands sending   
puffs of soap spattering onto the hags.   
"This is enough of a bath, argh...let's take them out."   
snarled the taller witch. These children must have gotten their   
mother's temperment, she thought.   


Jack laughed. He felt immeasurable joy swelling in his   
ribs. This beautiful, perfumed night wind, the gushing reception   
he and Sally had gotten from the clearly starstruck inn   
workers... He was in a splendid nether-world with no townsfolk   
needing him and no humans needing to be scared. Sally's always   
enormous eyes sparkled with wonder. She marveled at the   
undulating sea before them. All Jack had told her was little   
preparation for the enormity of it all.   
"Can I...touch it?", she asked in a whisper. "The Water?"   
Jack laughed again and took her hand. She stumbled against him   
as the ground sunk with each step.   
"I have you darling, you won't fall." Jack purred. They   
stopped at the water's edge. The Queen reached out with   
trembling pale fingertips to the sliding waves that seemed to   
reach back. Warm ripples of water pooled at their ankles and   
soaked the hem of Sally's gown. She looked for a moment at her   
hand, then brought her fingers to her lips.   
"See?", Jack said. "It's salty." Sally leaned forward   
into Jack's elegant embrace. They pressed together and kissed   
slowly. Jack sighed with bliss at the salt on her mouth.   
"You know darling... This beach, isn't going anywhere.",   
he said with his famous grin. Sally smiled up at him, her eyes   
half-closed. She bit her lower lip and ran her fingertips under   
his collar. Jack howled at the glowing moon before following   
Sally's lead back to their room.   


"Did you warm them up?"   
"Duuh, yes of course I did."   
"Well did you make them too hot then?"   
"No. I did it just how I was shown."   
"Well they aren't drinking it..."   
"Why must they stare like that?"   
The Harlequinne demon arrived to give Nicholas and Jack their   
bottles before bed. On his way in he passed two soaking,   
frazzled witches and knew this could be a tall assignment. Now   
he stood in the kitchen of the mansion trying to feed the princes   
while Fishgal looked over his shoulder offering commentary. She   
scratched her head with a diaphanous flipper-hand.   
"Maybe you should sit down with them. I don't think she   
usually feeds them standing. Perhaps that is bothersome to them.   
...And they stare because they don't know who you are, afterall."   
Harlequinne sighed. Fishgal was irritating. Acting like she just knew   
sooooo much about this just. He   
sniffed with disdain. Nevertheless, she could have a point so he   
plunked down in a chair. The demon was a quite a site with a   
baby in each arm and two tentacles holding warmed bottles.   
Finally the princes latched onto their dinners and noisily   
slurped away. Harlequinne filled with pride. Ah, all the   
trouble these others were having! He was a natural with the   
royal offspring. As the bottles gurgled empty he patted the   
little ones with spare tentacles...and they each spit up all over   
him.   


  
  
  


  


  
  



	10. A Slight Alteration of Plan

The room was pitch dark. Outside, dawn approached. In the   
room a ceiling fan turned, circulating thick, humid air. Empty   
room-service dessert plates, once laiden with whipped cream and   
souffle, rested on a silver tray in the corner. Sally sat up,   
wide awake in the wrought iron bed. She gazed toward the window.   
Such a beautiful place. It was amazing, and beyond romantic.   
Before long however, she felt her mind wandering...wandering back   
home...the babies.   
"Worried mommy?", Jack whispered. Sally lay back into his   
arms. She shrugged.   
"A bit. Jack? Do you think Harlequinne will remember to   
warm up the bottles? They can be very fussy about taking bottles anyway, and   
if they're cold..."   
"Don't worry about that love. I'm sure the bottles will   
be warm. Who would give a baby a cold bottle after all? It   
would upset their tummies. No, I'm sure he warmed them. but   
not too much, hot would be bad too." Jack's voice trailed off.   
He frowned for the first time since their arrival. It had been a   
magnificent trip thus far, although they had only arrived several   
hours before. Jack kissed his queen. He rose from the bed and   
went to the window.   
"The sun will be up soon. I had better draw the curtains.   
Truly, I had hoped we could walk in the moonlight on the beach   
before dawn, but it seems time got away from us." He smiled   
back at his queen while sliding the curtains. Sally giggled   
despite her anxiety. She knelt, taking Jack by the hand.   
"Well, the sun will go down and then we can take a long   
walk. I would like to touch the water again.", she said. Jack   
returned to the bed.   
Sally rolled onto her stomach.   
"Do you think our babies wonder where we are Jack?   
What if they're scared or think they've been left for good? Our   
sons have such personalities already. They are very different.   
Little Jack is already growling and lurking. He will be   
terrifying Jack, right by your side. Nicholas is so smart, you   
can see him thinking things over, working them out. Together,   
well...those humans don't know what is in store for them."   
Jack laughed. The couple slipped into a wistful silence. Sally   
felt a cold, deep, gnawing inside her. Something sharp and   
determined.   
"I'm feeling something, Darling.", she said, closing her   
eyes. "Something sad and lonely...a little scared." Jack said   
nothing. He touched her shoulder. Sally had senses he didn't   
understand. Some might have dismissed her as being filled with   
simple maternal worry, and maybe that was it, but he had   
learned long ago that she knew things he couldn't. Still, Sally   
fell asleep, her arms crossed over her chest as if she were   
holding the twins against her. So many nights interrupted by   
their wails had made it second nature. Jack sighed deeply. Yes,   
it was a wonderful place and they had wanted to get away, but...   


Fishgal stood over the crib staring down at two irate little   
princes. They scowled as hard as their tiny little skulls could,   
and Jack Jr. even attempted some threating moans and screeches.   
If she left their sight, the cries would rise and echo off the   
walls. Nothing could make them sleep. She tried a lullabye,   
apparently that was their routine, but they wriggled and kicked   
and whimpered as if her singing was causing pain.   
"I might not be as good as your mother, but there's no   
reason to be so critical!", she scolded. Now it was a battle   
of wills. Zero looked up from the corner of the nursery where he   
had been sleeping. Even he seemed to feel Fishgal was in over   
her head. Still, he had a feeling in his spectral canine skull   
that all would be well. Fishgal rubbed her eyes. Exhausted.   
She crumpled down on the floor next to the crib. Screaming   
ensued on cue. Just as she was standing up to try again, she   
felt an icy chill blow through the room. She looked toward the   
doorway and jumped in shock. 

  
Soon the sun would set in a blaze of red and gold. Jack   
yawned, sitting at the small writing table. The ceiling fan spun   
on, threads of ghostly mist winding around the blades. He would   
wake Sally soon, then they could have some dinner and walk   
peacefully on the beach. Well, he hoped it would be   
peaceful, that was hard to tell. The king turned towards the bed. The   
weather was warm compared to back in Halloweentown. Where   
usually they slept covered in layers of luxorious satin and down   
quilts, here a thin cotton sheet was more than adequate. Jack   
gently peeled back the corned of the sheet, his heart full.   
There, nestled against his Sally were two content baby   
monsters. 


End file.
